oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Stronghold of Security
The Stronghold of Security is a dungeon found in Barbarian Village, just west of Varrock. The dungeon includes four different levels filled with aggressive monsters from levels 5 to 86. The dungeon was created to enhance the security of players by filling out security question in their account management, and answer questions that relate to account security. Doors The doors are named and styled to match the current floor you are on. Between each set of doors is an empty space within which no monsters can harm you. On entering the second door in a pair of doors, you will be prompted with a question related to account security. There are also portals leading to the reward room at the beginning of the floor, but can only be used once the reward on that floor is claimed. Levels There are four levels which get harder than the last. In every floor there is a reward room that rewards emotes and coins. It is very possible to stroll through the stronghold at level 3 unarmed, but it is recommended to bring cabbage or other minor foods. Note:Before claiming any rewards, you must set a RuneScape Authenticator on your account in the account management page. If you do not want to register your cell phone or other personal information, you can use http://blog.tinisles.com/2011/10/google-authenticator-one-time-password-algorithm-in-javascript/to set up the authenticator long enough to claim your prize. Note: The rewards can only be claimed once. Vault of War (Level 1) The first level is occupied by level 5,11,13,16,25 Goblins, level 1 Rats, level 11 and 14 Wolves, and Level 12 and 27 Minotaurs which drop the right skull half for the skull sceptre. The level contains great ranging spots making it popular for new players to gain combat experience in range or mage. Once you claim the Gift of Peace, you will receive 2,000 coins and the "Flap" emote. The minotaurs may drop the right skull half, and drop decent noted items such as 15 Rune Essence . Catacomb of Famine (Level 2) This level contains level 26 Giant rats, level 30, 44, and 53 Zombies as well as level 28, 35 and 41 Flesh Crawlers which drop the bottom of sceptre for the skull sceptre. The reward at the end is a giant sack named Grain of Plenty which rewards you with 3,000 coins and the "Slap Head" emote. Flesh Crawlers are popular amongst players due to their consistent herb drops, primarily ranarr weed, and low combat levels. Pit of Pestilence (Level 3) This level contains level 24 Spiders, level 50 Giant Spiders, level 37 and 59 Scorpions, and level 49, 64 and 68 Catablepon. The giant spiders are very popular to train as they are aggressive towards any level, and do little damage. Catablepon have a rare chance to drop the top of sceptre for the skull sceptre, but are tough to defeat. The reward at the end of this level is a chest called the Box of Health containing 5,000 coins and the "Idea" emote. The chest also gives you a full stat restore when opened. Players also need 2 way Authenticator activated on their account now in order to claim the reward. Sepulcher of Death (Level 4) This level contains levels 60, 68, and 85 Skeletons, level 76, and 77 Ghosts, level 75, 82, and 86 Ankou, level 159 Shades and a single level 159 Zombie. There are few safe spots in this level, one found in the Ankou and Skeleton room. Ankou may drop the left skull half for the skull sceptre. The reward at the end from the Cradle of Life contains boots of your preference (Either the Fancy Boots or the Fighting Boots), and the "Stamp" emote. Players also need 2 way Authenticator activated on their account now in order to claim the reward. Rewards A total of 10,000 coins, and a pair of boots can be rewarded. Along with skull sceptre, which allows 5 charges to Barbarian Village if you collected all the parts. You also unlock the following music tracks: #Dogs of War #Food for Thought #Malady #Dance of Death Trivia * The four levels of the stronghold are based upon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. * The Cradle of Life refers to the story about Pandora's Box * Each of the four rewards represent the opposite of what the room is about. * The dead adventurer's hat and examine is a reference towards the video game Legend of Zelda - Link to the Past. * The level 1 rats found throughout the Stronghold drop bones when killed, unlike the identical level 1 rats found elsewhere in Gielinor. Category:Dungeons